Project Summary: The Minnesota Department of Health (MDH) has been working with the Minnesota Department of Agriculture (MDA), CDC, and FDA on the Retail Food Study since its inception in 2002. This project was designed to determine the prevalence of antimicrobial resistance among enteric pathogens found in retail meats (including chicken, pork, ground beef, and ground turkey). In Minnesota, MDH and MDA are culturing all meats for Salmonella and chicken and ground turkey for Campylobacter. All isolates are further characterized by MDH or MDA and sent on to FDA for further analysis (including culture confirmation, antimicrobial susceptibility testing, and molecular subtyping). Historically, 40 samples (10 from each meat commodity) were tested each month. In May, 2015, with additional funding, we were able to increase the number of samples of chicken and ground turkey for a total of 80 meat samples per month (including pork and beef). Among the samples, all 80 are tested for Salmonella, all 20 turkey samples and 20 (half) of the chicken samples are tested for Campylobacter. In Minnesota, from 2002-2015, 184 of 1920 (9.6%) chicken samples, 222 of 1760 (12.6%) ground turkey samples, 10 of 1680 (0.6%) pork samples, and 10 of 1680 (0.6%) ground beef samples tested positive for Salmonella. Also in Minnesota from 2002-2015, 474 of 1760 (26.9%) chicken samples and 38 of 1760 (2.2%) ground turkey samples tested positive for Campylobacter. During 2002-2007, 1 of 720 (0.1%) pork samples, and 0 of 720 ground beef samples tested positive for Campylobacter. MDH and MDA plan to continue our cooperative arrangement. We will collect samples from the seven-county Minneapolis-St. Paul metropolitan area, which comprises over half of Minnesota?s population. This study has contributed substantial data to our understanding of the species, serotypes, and antimicrobial resistance types of Campylobacter and Salmonella found in various retail meats. This data has been beneficial in guiding our outbreak investigations where meats may have been the source of infection in humans. We have encountered very few barriers or challenges in our experience with this study and feel it has been a valuable tool, adding a critical component to the picture of antimicrobial resistance in Minnesota.